James and Poppy: A New Home or not
by Elesary
Summary: James and Poppy are going to her dads but when poppy is put under a spell by a witch no one would suspect the culpret.
1. Chapter 1

James and Poppy: A New Home (or not)

AN: I'm writing a sequel to all of the night world stories and I will try to update one of them every day. The one that gets the most reviews out of all of them gets updated.

-------------------------------------Poppy POV--------------------------------------------------

I blew Phil a kiss. James and I drove off together into the night. We drove for hours in a comfortable silence. I didn't speak because it was all so fresh, saying goodbye to my family…I had lost so much, I looked over at James, then again maybe I hadn't lost everything. I had got James. And as long as I had him, everything would be okay.

"Are you okay?" he asked me a few minutes later. "You seem sad."

He was so perfect. "I'm fine Jamie, just thinking." I told him. He nodded. I knew he wouldn't push me.

Miles flew by in silence. I looked out the window at the now darkened streets. "What are you going to do about your father, Poppy?" James asked. I looked at him, confused. "what about him." I asked.

"He lives in Montana remember?" I asked him. James never forgot things.

"We can't go to him Poppy." James said sadly.

"what?" I half shrieked. His eyes filled with remorse.

"I'm so so sorry, Poppy." He said. His voice was sad. "we cant trust him."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I felt myself go into a daze, I lost control of my voice. I could only listen in horror of what I was saying.

"He's my dad, James, why can't I trust my own father? Never mind, you're lying to me. What else have you lied to me about? HUH? Are you still seeing your girlfriends? I don't care." My voice had passed through more then one octave.

James pulled the car over, his face sad. He reached for my hand but I jerked it away from him. "Don't touch me." I hissed. He recoiled as if I had slapped him. Pain twisted his perfect face.

His pain, which had always been more important then my own pulled me out of the trance thing. What had I done?

"James?" I asked. He looked at me with a closed expression. His eyes were dark and full of pain.

He opened the car door, stepped out then turned to look at me again.

"I'm honored you think so much of me." He said in a horribly cold voice. He turned and ran away. I looked at him in shock.

I watched as he turned and said." Goodbye Poppy North. He ran again and I watched him go.

My heart was breaking again. "James." I whispered. "James.'

The pain became too much. I collapsed.


	2. JAMES AND POPPY: TAKEN

JAMES AND POPPY: A NEW HOME (OR NOT) TAKEN

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

SPARKLY FANGS

WITH SHOUT OUTS TO…

VAMPIRMATTH…

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST…

DEADLYIRKENGIRL

AND WITH NO MORE ADO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE STORY (which is not owned by me but by lj smith)

--------------------------------------JAMES POV---------------------------------------------------

My heart was breaking. I could feel that hers was too, I could feel her fall asleep with tears streaming from her perfect eyes. It was too much. I had to get away from her. But my feet turned me around and brought me back to her distraught form.

"NO, NO, NO" I yelled at nobody. If she wanted me gone, I was gone. Why had I turned around? Maybe she wanted me back? I was so mad at her. At least I had been mad at her before I saw about seven people circling around her as a witch cast a sleeping spell.

I saw those goons dragging her limp body into a car that had driven away by the time I reached it.

"NO" I screamed. "BRING HER BACK YOU BASTERDS" (pardon my French)

I chased after them until I could run no more. But I kept running, just for her. I didn't know what they were going to do with her but I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. My Poppy. My flower.

The white van pulled into an empty lot. Everyone got out. They left Poppy In the van as they curled up to sleep. I crept up as close as I could to the van, I had to get Poppy away from them. But when I got within seven feet of the van I hit an invisible wall, a force field, a powerful force field. That would be the witch in the group.

I was so tired. I blinked hard. Why was I so sleepy? I had to get to Poppy.

Then it hit me, I was tired because the force field was saturated in sleeping spell. I had to do something or I would pass out and get caught. I stumbled backwards until I left the vacant lot. I curled up in a ball to sleep. I knew I would get Poppy back tomarrow, but first I needed to get some sleep so I could get the witch, before she got me.

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.

PLEASE REVIEW.

PEACE, LOVE, AND VEGITERIANISM.

-ELESARY-


	3. JAMES AND POPPY: NOT YOU

JAMES AND POPPY: NOT YOU

SPARKLY FANGS, GET READY TO GET THE FUZZIES AGAIN! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------POPPY POV-------------------------------------------------------

I woke with a start. Were was I? Were was James? Then I remembered. James was gone. I had sent him away, and it wasn't even my fault. I didn't know how those words had gotten in my mouth, it was probably a spell of some kind. Pain filled my heart and my jaw. I was so thirsty. Were they going to feed me? To my surprise I didn't really care. All I cared about was James.

As If on cue, the vans,(so that's what I was in) wood covered door swung open. A man stood there, he was covered in hair and was huge! He had to be at least seven feet tall. He tossed me a bag and said" Here drink?" his voice was low and gravelly.

I looked at the red bag and saw with some disgust that it was blood. I sniffed it. Human. And cold. Nasty. I wasn't going to drink that. I threw it away from me. The man sighed and walked over to me.

He picked up the bag and opened the top. There was a cap on it that I hadn't noticed before, he flipped the cap and opened a nozzle. I scooted as far away from him as I could. He backed me into a corner, grabbed my nose and said" Open up"

I held my breath as long as I could but I couldn't hold it forever. I opened my mouth and gagged as the blood filled my mouth. I drank it all. I was so thirsty.

As soon as I drained the bag-thing the man left. My questions fell on def ears.

I went back to sleep. There was nothing else to do. I dreamed.

-----------------------DREAM--------------------------

I was standing on the same beach were I had met Ash. Again he was there. But he didn't have the mask thing. His eyes were wide and blue. And he was saying one word over and over." I am so sorry. I am so sorry." His words became distorted until I couldn't understand him anymore.

-------------------------------------END DREAM-------------------------

I woke up to see the big man. He said " meet your host."

I looked up to find James' ex-girlfriend, Jacklyn staring down at her with contempt in her eyes.

REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID.

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM.

-ELESARY-


	4. JAMES AND POPPY: JEALOUS MUCH?

A NEW HOME (OR NOT): JEALOUS MUCH?

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOO…

NO ONE. ZIP. ZERO. THAT'S HOW MANY PEOPLE REVEIWED. FRANKLY, I'M REALLY MAD. I UPDATE MORE OFTEN THEN MOST PEOPLE AND GO TO THE TROUBLE OF WRITING THIS. IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO PRESS A GREEN BUTTON AND WRITE A LITTLE MESSAGE? I DON'T BITE(much) I DON'T ASK FOR TEN REVIEWS PER CHAPTER. WOULD ONE REVIEW HURT YOU?

-----------------------------------------JAMES POV--------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was thirsty. Looking around I saw that most of the thugs were still sleeping. One of them, the biggest one, was talking to a girl who was faintly familiar. I prowled closer. I could break both of their necks in less then five seconds. I swallowed my disgust. I hated killing. But I would do anything to get my flower out of that hell-hole of a van. From where I was I could easily eavesdrop. I froze and began to listen.

"…Joseph I don't care if her blood is cold, she deserves it. Force feed her if you have to she has to get those drugs down so I can interrogate her." The girl was saying. She turned toward me. I almost gasped. It was Jackalyn. I hadn't thought of her for so long, I had forgotten about her. And now she had Poppy. I knew that. But what did she want with my flower? That, I was sure about. What I wasn't sure about was why Jackalyn took her.

I nearly missed Josephs reply." What do you want to find out?"

"I want to find out how SHE stole James from ME." I stared in shock and guilt. This was about me? How did Jackalyn find out about the Night World? Poor Poppy, she must be so afraid.

I reached out with my mind. But to no avail. The van's shield blocked all mental probing. I missed my little flower.

Just then, Jackalyn turned around and saw me. She smiled an evil little smile. That bitch. I was furious. " GIVE HER BACK TO ME YOU BITCH!" I screamed at her. " WHY DID YOU TAKE HER? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME?"

She looked hurt. " Is that how you talk to your girlfriend?" she asked me. I sputtered a laugh.

"you aren't my girlfriend, Poppies my girlfriend." I said. Just like that the van started rocking. I ran toward it. Getting shocked by the forcefield.

"Oh baby are you okay?" the bitch asked me as she came to examine my hands. I jerked back from her.

"You don't want her, you want me. She's a witch, she cast a spell on you." She said. I looked at her in disgust.

"You are the witch." I said. How dare she accuse Poppy of casting a spell on me.

Jackalyn smiled sadly. "Yes I am a witch, and I'm asking what spell she put you under. You see, I put my most powerful love spells on you. But they didn't work. So I'm asking what spell did she put you under." She seemed confused.

"Poppy didn't need to cast spells on my, I am her soulmate." I said and I watched her face collapse in pain.


	5. JAMES AND POPPY: POINTLESS

JAMES AND POPPY: POINTLESS

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOO…

XX BECCARELLA XX

WITH A SHOUTOUT TO…

DIMKALUVER

DISCLAIMED

----------------------------POPPY POV----------------------------------------------------------------

Day three of my captivity, I thought. For comfort and company I pulled on the thin silver cord. Jaimy was, confused, sad, and missing me. He was also surprisingly close, Run Jainy, run. I thought.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even see Jacelyn standing there until she bent over and slapped me.

I sighed and looked up. The slap didn't hurt at all. Her eyes were burning with hate, desperation and sadness.

"Spell did you cast on him?" She screamed. Now, her eyes were mad.

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely bewildered and confused.

"Ugh!" She stormed out of the truck.

Over the next few days she did that more and more often.

The only thin I could get out of her was that she was a witch, that she was in love with James. That pissed me off By the way. And that she didn't believe in soulmates so she was convinced that I had a superior witchy- love- spell talent theing.

Over and over she would ask what spells I had put him under. "And why the hell isn't he over them?" she would scream. The seventh time she said this I snapped.

I spit in her face. "As if I would ever EVER cast a spell on Jaimy." That only set her off again.

"Why wont he let me call him that?" she growled. I laughed.

"Because he only lets me call him that and you are not me, so suck it up!" I told her.

For that she had thug 1 hit me while thug 2 held me down.

Both of our questions were pointless, I realized as the thugs beat me up. It hurt but not as much as James not being here. I didn't cry at all.

But when thug 1 was done hitting me and thug 2 let go of me, my imagination must be playing tricks on me.

Because I swear I could here James right outside if the tuck.

He was calling. "Poppy? Poppy- flower? Hang on love I'm coming for you."

But that had to be a dream, because James was not here. I was all alone.

Right?

WELL IF YOU ENJOYED THAT REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES

PLEASE?

PEACE LOVE AND VEGITERAINISM

-ELESARY-


	6. JAMES AND POPPY: HURT

JAMES AND POPPY: HURT

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

RASHEL JORDAN

WITH SHOUTOUT TO…

EDWARDLOVESLAMB

SORRY ITS TAKEN SOOOO LONG

DISCLAIMED

-------------------------------------JAMES POV------------------------------------------------------

THEY hurt her dammit! And I wasn't even there to help her.

I screamed and punched a tree, seeing the wood become a bloody pulp beneath my fists.

I watched with disgusted fascination as my own blood dripped down my wrist.

Why did they hurt her? That was the million dollar question. Jacalyn had wanted me but she didn't lock me up in a truck. They locked my Flower up.

"I'm going to get you out of their Flower." I told her through our link.

She groaned. "go…go away Jaimy. She wants you. Don't let her win. I love you and I am so very sorry with all the pain I have caused you. Please forgive me."

Her mental voice was weak from the pain of broken bones and exhaustion. The anger flared again.

"Oh little Flower, I will get you out of that hell hole if it's the last thing I do. There is no need for forgiveness. When you wake up you will be far far, away from here." I told her. "But if I am not with you keep going, not to your fathers though. He will only send you back to Jacalyn."

I felt her confusion. "sleep" I told her. I felt her slip into the velvet veil of sleep.

I ran all the way back to the camp. I was going to get her out tonight, even if I had to stay with Jacalyn.

She had been so close to death last night. I could feel her slipping away so I had given her my energy and strength and slept until dawn.

When I got back to the abandoned parking lot, I walked strait up to Jacalyn. "Jaimy" she purred. My throat caught with disgust and hatred.

"Do not call me that." I hissed at her. "Poppy calls me that." I knew my eyes were frightening. I hoped she ran for mommy.

"Why can't I call you that? I am your girlfriend." She stormed at me.

I shook my head at her stupidity. "You are not my girlfriend." I told her harshly. "And do not touch me."

"Why don't you love me anymore?" she wailed as I pushed her into the truck.

"I never loved you Jaccalyn." I said as I gently picked Poppy up. "It was all for the blood."

Surprisingly, she didn't try to stop me from carrying Poppy into the nigh air. When I reached the end of the lot she asked softly. "Will you ever forgive me James?"

I turned to face her. "If it was just for the crimes against me, you already be forgiven. But you hurt my flower and for that, I will never forgive you." With that said I turned and made my way into the dark temple of forest with the one I loved in my arms.


	7. JAMES AND POPPY: A NEW DESTINATION

JAMES AND POPPY: NEW DESTINATION

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO

EDWARDLOVESLAMB

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO

MDANSER

SMURFLOVESICECREAM

CHRISIE101

BUNNY-TIGER

N/N WARRIORCATS LOVER

ROGUE DECIEVER

DISCLIAMED

---------------------------------POPPY POV-----------------------------------------------------------

JUST like James had promised, when I woke up we were far away from the parking lot and the witch Jacalyn.

I was lying in a bed, the sheets were stiff and scratchy. The walls were beige and there was one generic picture in a frame across from the bed. The room was sparsley decorated and the window was covered by drapes with an unoriginal flower print.

I was in a hotel.

The door opened. "Hello Poppy- Flower, how are you feeling?" James greeted. He looked tired, but also happy to see me.

I smiled at him, I was a little sore but not badly so. "I feel great, thanks to you." He blushed.

"I didn't do anything really." He said and I laughed.

"Liar. How did you get me away from that bitch? I don't really remember." I frowned, trying to dredge my memories from my head. They weren't coming.

He looked just as confused as I felt. "I'm not really sure." He said. "She just, kinda let me go. I think she finally realized that I love you, not her."

I looked at him. " but that doesn't make sense." I told him, shaking my head in the confusion I felt way too often these days.

He sat at the edge of the bed, "I'm so sorry, Poppy. But we still can't find your dad. Its not safe, and I'm not going to risk you."

Why was he always bringing this up? I trusted my dad with my life. But I didn't trust him with James' and that made all the difference.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him, too tired to fight about the dad thing again. A lump formed in my throat, I had no strength to go on. And I was thirsty.

"There have been rumors of a… safe house of sorts." His voice was soft and cautious. "Its in Vegas, and ironically, you've been there before, its Thierry's mansion." He asked if I was ready to go back there yet.

I sputtered a laugh. "Really? Wow Ash was WAY off target on that one. Does he know?" I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat up on the lumpy pillows. James sat close beside me and laced his hand with mine.

"Of course not. So we can go?" he asked, using our clasped hands to wipe my face gently.

"Sure, but I'm really thirsty." I said, but I didn't move, I was far too comfortable.

Wordlessly he held out his wrist. I grinned and held out mine. His teeth slid through the flesh of my wrist like a warm knife through butter. But I didn't care. I was in my mind, and he was in mine.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	8. The Poppy Field

James and Poppy: The Poppy-Field

This chapter is dedicated to…

With shout outs to…

Disclaimed

-James POV-

THE second my mouth touched Poppy's wrist, our minds melded together in sweet bliss.

There really were no words that could describe our minds joining. It was simply magical.

"I'm so sorry I left." Poppy thought regretfully. Her pain and pleasure were as potent as mine.

"I'm sorry I let you leave. I tried to fallow you, but I couldn't catch up. I tried, I tried so hard. You have to believe me." I begged, trying to make her understand.

She shushed me with a finger to my mouth in our virtual world. Her eyes went soft with love. "I don't blame you, Jamie, I saw you out the back of the truck. You ran for miles."

"But it was enough," my voice was as agonized as I felt. "I still heard what they did to you. I don't see how you could ever forgive me."

"But that doesn't matter anymore." She argued.

"Doesn't matter? Poppy, that bitch left handprints on your face, they're bruising now. How does that not matter?" I asked brokenly.

"Its not important now. This is what matters now." She bent down and picked one of the poppies that grew abundantly in the golden field where we stood. "This," she held her hands cupped around the glossy, red blossom.

I didn't understand what was so important about that flower.

"It's what it stands for is what's important." Poppy said gently.

"What does it stands for?" I asked her.

"Life is divine chaos, when you die you turn into soil, which feeds the plants who feed animals. Humans eat animals and humans are our prey. Don't you see?" she asked quietly.

I gulped, my Adam's apple bobbing. "When did you get so wise?" I asked her.

"I think dying helped." She explained wryly, wrinkling her cute nose.

I laughed, and realized I was still drinking. Taking too much blood that was needed for her brain.

"Here, Sweetheart," I moved my wrist to her mouth and returned hers to her side.

She mewed her thanks and drank deeply as I narrowed my eyes in pleasure. My hand reached out and caressed her face in adoration.

When she finished, she wiped her mouth and smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Pack your bags, Poppet, we're going to visit your father.

Thanks for reading

Please review

PLV

Elesary


End file.
